edfandomcom-20200215-history
Wish You Were Ed
"Wish You Were Ed" is the first episode of Season 3 and the 53rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds trick Rolf into thinking he is back in his old country. Plot All the kids in the Cul-de-Sac are out and about on their wheels - Rolf doesn't have wheels, he has Wilfred and a basket and a carrot on a stick but he wants to join in their race anyway. Sadly for Rolf he's soon left chewing dust and the pressure of trying to fit in suddenly becomes too great a burden, he wants to go home. Edd is touched, Ed is touched, Eddy sees a chance to cash in. Eddy's elaborate plan to hook Rolf's cash revolves around a magical shoe, which has apparently granted the Eds their request for a giant bowl of Chunky Puffs. Rolf is desperate enough to try anything and his humble plea to the shoe - together with its knock-out aroma - result in him waking up in what is apparently his old home town. Of course having started this charade the Eds now can't back out now and they become embroiled in Rolf's various curious customs - bartering for fish while perched on top of a pole with Edd as a very scared eel woman and Ed soon finding his place as the chicken toting village idiot. Ignoring Eddy's constant scrabbling for more cash, Rolf calls for broth-jar inspired jig and joins Ed in a lively rendition of "That's My Horse". It's all going well until Jonny spoils the fun and collapses both the economy and the town … Eddy stares at Rolf in shock, as he walks closer toward Eddy and Edd, Rolf takes out the cord and Ed starts to dance. He then beats up Eddy and Edd as Rolf dances from behind. Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': "Where'd you get your license, in a Chunky Puffs box?!" Jimmy: furious "If you don't like it, lump it, Miss Sarah!"'' pause'' Jimmy: an awkward silence "Gee, I'm sorry. It's the darn road rage." ---- *'Jonny': "Whoo-hoo! Demolition Derby!" Nazz: "Look out, Jonny!" Kevin: "Whoa! Quit hogging the road, Quirky!" Nazz: Kevin "Speaking of road hogs…" Rolf: on Wilfred "Feast your eyes on Rolf's hot shot wagon! Very spicy, yes?" Kevin: "I've got heartburn." laughs 'Sarah': "How stupid can you get?" Rolf: "Easy come, easy go - as Rolf will make you eat his fried onions. A race I say!" Kevin: "A race? You're on." ---- *'Jimmy': the start line "Victory, thy name is Jimmy." Kevin: "Where to, dude?" Rolf: "We race to the fermented cane outlet!" Jimmy: "What?" Kevin: "Huh?" Nazz: "Where?" Jonny: "What'd he say?" Rolf: "Curse this modern expression. How do you say… the candy store?" ---- *'Ed': "Rolf is homesick, Eddy." Eddy: "Where'd you come from?" Ed: "Blame my parents, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Hmmm. A trans-atlantic flight. I've got the plan all up here." Ed: "And I'll fly the plane. Edd: "Let me salvage what's left of this plot." Eddy: "Whatever. But if it works, it was my idea." ---- *'Rolf': before the "wishing" shoe "Is there a manual for this?" ---- *'Rolf': drinking the water from the well and spitting out a large bug "The water is fouled with infestation. My wish has been granted! The son of a shepherd has returned!" ---- *'Eddy': "This village requires a hole digging permit. So unless you buy one, I'm gonna have to hit you with one of these rocks." Rolf: "Shhhh!" Cashese-Splash-Ishotin-Horton-Schivisin-Ishelogen-Pathen-Seten-Horton." Eddy: "What?" ---- *'Ed': "Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush." into Rolf's hole "Ouch!" Rolf: "Your village idiot has fallen in Rolf's hole. A celebration, I say!" ---- *'Rolf': barrel and hits Ed with it "THAT'S MY HORSE!" Eddy: "I like this song!" Ed: "MY HORSE! MY HORSE! a wheelbarrow and hits Rolf with it Rolf: "Uh, uh, uh!" Trivia/Goofs *Sometimes, when this episode is shown, the title card isn't. *When Jonny shows up in the Old World Village, the song "That's My Horse" continues to play, even after Edd drops the water jug and no one else is seen making music. *When Rolf's face hits the ground, it turns red. It is still red in the long shot of Edd and Eddy trying to free Ed from the mailbox, but is back to normal in the next shot. *Rolf couldn't see through the Eds' disguises in this episode, but he could in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed". However, the Eds were then disguised as each other, allowing Rolf to guess who's who. *When the neighborhood kids are about to race, they start off next to a mailbox, which changes positions and disappears between shots. *If you listen closely during Rolf spinning unconciously, you can hear stuff that mostly are said by Rolf, such as "Son of a shepard", "Rolf", "Ed-boy", "Jonny the Woodboy", and even "Nana". *When the Eds and Rolf start dancing to "That's My Horse" a second time, Ed's costume disappears, however, his pants are still on. *Vehicles used by kids in the race: **'Kevin': bike **'Nazz': roller skates **'Sarah & Jimmy': pedal car **'Jonny': scooter (backwards) **'Rolf': Wilfred/"hot shot wagon" *It's unknown how and why Ed got stuck in the mailbox, or even how he got out, having completed both offscreen. *'Rolf's customs in the episode': Bartering by balancing on a pole using your stomach, celebrating when the village idiot falls in a hole, performing an awkward dance, (have a "hole digging permit," made-up by Eddy, must be fake) using fruit, animals, etc. as currency instead of paper-made money. *When Edd was balancing on the pole, he was not using his stomach, rather his ribs. Ouch! *When Rolf lists what he does not like about the cul-de-sac, when Ed is stuck in the mailbox, Ed's head is shown but his feet and legs are missing. *'Fourth wall break': Edd says "Let me salvage what's left of this plot." *When the Eds were running the "fish stand", how did they change their clothes so quickly? *Assaulting your partner while dancing to "That's My Horse" may be a reference to schuhplatting, a Bavarian Folk Dance, where the dancers slap their knees, soles, and occasionally each other by physical contact or using objects to smack each other. *The wall of Scotland with lake monster Nessie and the tropical island wall from "Ready, Set, Ed" appears in the Old World Village scam. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. Gallery Thats my horse.jpg|The "Thats My Horse" song. 4931065 jpeg preview medium.jpg|Ed and Rolf dancing to "That's My Horse" Rolf2.jpg|Rolf in the real Old Country Old village5.jpg|Rolf in the fake Old Country Rolffy.jpg|"The water is fouled with infestation" Sheo.jpg|"Is there a manual for this?" Scooter.jpg|"WOO-HOO! Demolition Derby!" Old village3.jpg|"I will give you… two chickens." Video 5U6NQ4M9nf0 See Also *The Old Country *Rolf *Season 3 *That's My Horse Category:Episodes Category:Season 3